


Tomorrow

by Blinded_Kit



Series: The Family Tree [5]
Category: Bones (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bones Crossovers, Darcy Lewis Crossover, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 00:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3188519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blinded_Kit/pseuds/Blinded_Kit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Darcy just needs a big gulp to get her through the day and maybe she just needs Wendell Bray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow

Own nothing.  
...........................

“Angie!” Darcy sung as she walked into her ‘technically’ niece’s office at the Jeffersonian. “Let’s go!” She bounced as she walked in drinking her big gulp. 

“Hold on sweetie, I’m almost done here and then we can go.” Angelia promised as she worked on the rendering for the case. “It’s not like you’re not in town for the rest of the week.” She whispered as she tuned to look at her Aunt and frowned. “Are you drinking another big gulp?”

“Want some?” Darcy tilted towards her. “It’s cherry with a splash of grape and maybe a slight taste of Vodka.”

“No thanks, I’m still on the clock.” Angelia shook her head at Darcy. “I thought you didn’t like Vodka?”

“I was joking.” Darcy replied as she watched her at work. “It’s lime.”

“Aw.” Angelia smiled. “So no pregaming?”

Darcy snorted. “I try not to make an ass out of myself at family members’ jobs if I can help it.”

“Who’s an ass?” Asked Hodgins as he walked into the office with an intern following behind him.

“Haha. Very funny.” Darcy rolled her eyes at him.

“I try.” He gave her a hug, avoiding the drink. “Another big gulp I see.”

“What is with you two? I’m thirsty.” She shrugged.

“You had one at breakfast.” He stated.

“Correction.” She pointed her cup at him. “I reused the big gulp cup for coffee. It’s why I brought my own when I came.”

“Do you really need that much coffee?” Asked the intern.

Darcy arched an eyebrow and moved Hodgins out of the way. “Well If I had someone like you to wake up to in the morning, I wouldn’t need such a big cup.”

“Wow.” Hodgins stepped away from Darcy. “That was….wow.”

Wendell looked over at Angelia who was trying not to laugh and Darcy. “And you are?”

“Darcy Lewis.” She stepped closer and shook his hand. “I’m Angelia’s Aunt.”

“Her aunt?” He asked.

“It’s hard to explain.” Angelia replied with a shake of her head. “Darcy is like two years younger than me but she’s my Aunt.”

“Just a little late to the party.” She winked at Wendell. “I didn’t catch your name.”

“Wendell Bray.” He stated slowly. “So are you visiting long?”

“For the week.” She replied. “Angie and I were going out for drinks tonight.” She smiled at Angelia.

“Wendell.” Angelia started. “Why don’t you take Darcy out for drinks and she can tell you all about her work the Avengers.”

“The Avengers.” Wendell looked amazed at her.

Darcy’s smiled falter a bit. “It’s not what I would’ve opened with, but yes. I’m the Avengers Personal Assistant. I feed them, take them for walks and make sure they don’t stay up past curfew.”

Wendell laughed. “I’d love to do drinks. I’m just about finished here, give me ten minutes.”

“Take all the time you need.” Darcy smiled as he nodded and left the room quickly. She turned and face Angelia and Hodgins. “For real though, best wing woman ever.”

“Must be heredity.” Hodgins muttered, and Darcy raised an eyebrow. “Angie dated him when we were broken up.”

Darcy shrugged. “Well If I’m lucky, then he can wake me up in the morning.”

“Wow…just stop.” Hodgins whispered as he walked out of the office.

Darcy snorted and shook her head at Angie. “You know I do it just to bug him right.”

“I know sweetie.”


End file.
